


here's to us, the rotten children

by xgengen



Category: Blood+
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Twins, my poor babies deserve so much more than they got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgengen/pseuds/xgengen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for once, they were sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here's to us, the rotten children

The night stars disappeared behind dark clouds that rolled with thunder, threatening a heavy rain. Beneath them, two girls laid on a hill of grass side by side. Both were breathing heavily, their clothes tattered and their muscles aching from exertion. Far at their feet laid their blades, coated in their own blood, discarded like mere toys.

The two girls silently watched the clouds further darken the sky, denying them the moment of peace that they managed to capture after a violent battle that ended with no winner. It was strange, they thought, that they could find such comfort in the one who they had dubbed their enemy so many years ago. They had been trying to kill each other for over a century, and just moments before had nearly succeeded. But now, they laid by each other as though they'd been doing it since they were children. One smiled ruefully—perhaps that would've been the case had things been different.

One of the girls, the one with dulled, blue eyes, slowly reached out to grasp at the other's hand. Their finger intertwined loosely, holding on to each other in their moment of weakness in which their bones showed their true age, and their heart could no longer handle the strain of the years between them. Their fingers trembled, partially from the cold and partially from the fear of the inevitable—that once one of their Chevaliers found them, the spell that had been cast over them would be broken and this brief reprieve from their war, from the reality that they were Chiropteran Queens would dissolve. Neither wanted that. Because for once, they were merely two girls who had snuck away from home to meet beneath the same sky. Not to kill each other, but to enjoy the other's presence. Not to spit curses and threaten bloodshed, but to hold each other and sooth a nightmare. For once, they were sisters. Twin sisters.

"Hey, Saya," the blue eyed girl whispered. Saya, with eyes like rusted metal, did not speak, but her fingers twitched in acknowledgement. There was a moment of quiet between them as they felt the rain finally fall. And though the wind chilled their skin and the raindrops felt like painful, icy, pricks against their face, they could not muster the strength or the will to move.

Diva turned her head away from the sky and instead opted to look at her sister. Had she not known better, she might have thought her twin to be dead. Saya's skin had paled, her eyes stared nearly unblinkingly at the clouds above. Her jaw had relaxed, parting her lips that began to color blue from the cold. Diva's lips pressed together in a grimace, but finally her expression relaxed into one of defeat. Just like Saya, she was too tired to get up, too tired to frown or laugh or to cry. Her body refused her now, so she too returned her empty gaze to the sky and felt her limbs grow heavy with her heart. When she spoke at last, Diva's voice wavered with emotions she could not express.

"Do you want to commit double suicide with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I had just finished rewatching Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso and there's this one scene where Kaori asks Kousei, "Do you want to commit double suicide with me?" and I died inside bc I just imagined Diva, so tired of having her happiness thwarted, and Saya so tired of a seemingly endless war, just kinda giving up and now I'm in pain by e.


End file.
